Loyal Traitors
by Star Vortex
Summary: Sorry. Suck at sums. Full summary inside. Possible BeexOC rated T for possible violence and language. Post-1st movie Pre-ROTF. 2nd chapter will be up soon.


Note— the opinion expressed here is _not mine_! I think the names are creative and interesting, if a bit dramatic.

Half a year has passed since Prime sent out the invitation to all surviving Autobots. Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and a newly repaired Jazz have gotten on with their new lives. Everything is peaceful for the most part as they Team with a few young and brave soldiers to root out the last of the Decepticons.

Someone answered.

Someone is coming.

* * *

"_**With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward; a new place to call Home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage; and though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."**_

_**-end of transmission**_

_Is it true? Could there really be other Autobots? And could our leader, Optimus Prime, still possibly be alive? Was there a point in hoping? Should I go to this… Earth… and dare find out, if maybe things had possibly turned out for the worst. I had gotten these kinds of transmissions a number of times to lure my into Decepticon traps, but all of the others were merely text. Now, for the first time, I actually hear another voice. It's been so long, wandering alone in the dark, with only the stars to talk to._

_In truth, I don't actually remember the War. It's strange; I remember the time before it to a certain extent, though it's a little fuzzy, and the immediate time after it, but everything that happened during it is lost to me. The only reason I know is because I woke up abruptly in a place under heavy fire. I escaped with another Autobot, and he told me everything that he knew. Apparently, I was some sort general underling, and had never actually come in direct visual or verbal contact with Prime. I had been upgraded almost constantly during the war, he said, and that was the only reason I survived the extreme blast that I had taken from someone named 'Starscream". That name's kind of melodramatic, if you ask me. He told me what my name was too, and I thought it sounded a little better. Well, at least better that 'Optimus Prime', or something like that. I don't get his name, because technically, it means 'most first', which doesn't make sense at all. And the villain's name, 'Megatron'? That guy has an intense ego-problem! _

_I was told that I had been a very good friend and partner to a Mechanic named Wheeljack, who was the one that had actually done most of the upgrades. He was the assistant to some 'bot named Ratchet, who was one of Prime's upper circle. Wheeljack had died during the attack where I got blasted. Trust me, I felt really guilty when that other escapee told me that. I was sad for not remembering him, and not feeling any urge to grieve. I got the feeling that I had made many good friends, many of which had died. Maybe there had been someone special, and for the Spark of me, I could not remember. But the strangest feeling of all, was knowing. I knew everything that I had actually __**learned**__, but I just couldn't remember how I __**learned**__ them. It's like waking up one morning and knowing how to do a triple backflip whilst gliding in a wingsuit over the Grand Canyon during a tornado. While I could do this anyway, this is the human equivalent of the sudden power and confusion I was experiencing. I could actually do a lot more that simply walk through some wind, and I had a feeling that I would never be able to re-discover every single one of my hidden 'upgrades'._

_My little escapee friend, Hound was his name, was taken prisoner by the Decepticons the second time we were ambushed. I became a little suspicious when they didn't kill him. Even so, I knew that he would be killed sometime or other. And since he was the only friend I remembered, he was the only one that I truly mourned._

_Anyway, back to the original question: should I answer? I am conflicted. I have been led into traps by transmissions before, but none of them were voiced. But could it be just some hack, taped together from broken records of Prime saying various words? If it is a trap, then I can lose my life. But if it isn't, I can lose a home._

_In the end, I decide to go. My life is not worth anything if it has no purpose other than to wander the stars aimlessly. And if it is my fate to be killed by the Decepticons, then so be it. I will do so in the name of loyalty._

_And so I turn around. I accelerate. I head for Earth._


End file.
